Play Hot After A Shower
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Emma en Diana zijn op een date, maar sinds het plots begon te regenen . Zoeken ze schuil bij een hotel, en Emma ontdekt dat haar vriendin . Wilt gaan spelen .


**Story Titel ! : Play Hot After A Shower**

**Koppels : Dino(F)xEnma(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Emma en Diana zijn op een date, maar sinds het plots begon te regenen . Zoeken ze schuil bij een hotel, en Emma ontdekt dat haar vriendin . Wilt gaan spelen .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>" Emma-Chan ik wil op een date gaan vandaag ! " Riep Diana de vriendin van Emma, Emma keek naar haar lief en glimlachte . " Okay waar wil je naar toe gaan ? " Vroeg ze als Diana haar hand nam ." Wie weet ! " Zeide Diana <em>ze weet het zelf niet, <em>zuchte Emma en keek naar Tsunami ." Zie u straks Tsunami-chan ! " Tsunami zwaaide met een glimlach, als de 2 meisjes weg zijn . Voelde Tsunami iemand achter haar staan ." Kikyo-chan wat doe jij hier ? "

" Moet ik nu al toestemming hebben, om mijn prooi te zien ? " Vroeg ze als ze Tsunami vast hield, en aan haar nek likte ." Nee dat hoeft niet ." Zeide Tsunami als ze haar kuste .

( bij Emma en Diana )

De twee meisjes liepen naar het park, met een ijsje ze lachte naar elkaar . Als ze over leuke dingen praten . Maar hun leuke moment, werd gestoord als het begon te regenen ." Verdomme ." Zeide Diana als ze Emma 's hand, vast pakte en naar een hotel rende . Die het dichtste bij was ." Sorry Emma-Chan heb blijkbaar, niet gezien welk weer het ging zijn . " Zeide Diana ." Geef niet hoor je wou een fijne dag er van maken, en ik geloof dat over een half uur . De regen zal stoppen ." Zeide ze als ze Diana een kus op de wang gaf, Diana bloosde fell en knikte ja .

De meisjes vroegen voor een kamer, als ze de kamer kregen . Ging Emma haar wassen ." Ik kan ook wel in komen . " Zeide Diana .

" Nee weet je nog de vorige keer ? Dat was de ergste moment van mijn leven ! "

" Ik ben er zeker van dat niemand in komt . "

" Nee Diana ." Diana zuchte en ging op bed zitten, als Emma klaar is ging Diana haar wassen . Emma zat in de badjas, en keek rustig TV . Ze vond een goede show, en bleef het bekijken . Ze merkte niet eens, dat Diana uit de doch kwam . En naar haar toe liep, ze merkte het wel als ze haar borsten greep .

" Diana ! " Kreunde Emma als ze naar haar keek ." Emma-chan je zijt zo schattig ." Zeide Diana en ging op de zetel zitten, en kuste Emma op de mond . Emma merkte dat Diana geen kleren aan had, en voelde Diana 's tepels door de dunne badjas ." Diana ! Niet hier ... " Maar ze kreunde voor dat ze haar zin kon af maken ." Waarom niet ? Voeld het niet goed ? " Vroeg Diana als ze aan haar nek likte .

" Je zijt zo lekker Emma-Chan, ik wil je nu en hier . " Emma werd op haar rug geduwd, en voelde de badjas van haar af gaan . " Diana ... " Diana likte aan Emma 's tepels, Emma sloot haar ogen als ze de genot voelde .

" Diana ... Ah Diana ! " Diana grijnsde naar haar, en kuste haar weer . Emma deed haar mond open, en liet Diana 's tong in . Emma voelde Diana 's vingers naar onder gaan, en haar vagina streelde ." Diana ! Diana aaah ! " Diana duwde voorzichtig haar vingers in, en likte Emma 's nek en beet haar dan . Emma kreunde van de pijn, maar de pijn vervaagde als ze de genot weer voelde . " Oh god ! Ga dieper ! "

" Als mijn prinses dat wilt ." En duwde haar vingers dieper ." Ga sneller ! Ga sneller ! " Dat deed ze Emma kreunde harder, en voelde haar onderbuik warm worden . En wist dat ze snel ging klaar komen .

Diana stopte wat ze deed, Emma keek vragend maar zag . Wat Diana ging doen, Diana ging over haar liggen .

Zo dat Diana 's vagina, tegen haar vagina zat . En begon dan te bewegen, Diana en Emma kreunde tegen gelijk ." Voeld dat goed Emma-Chan ? " Vroeg Diana Emma kreunde als antwoord terug, Diana lachte zachtjes en kuste haar .

Beide voelde zich verloren in de genot, en kwamen beide snel klaar . Diana stopte wat ze deed, en likte Emma 's vagina schoon .

" Aah ! Diana jij ook ." Zeide Emma ze duwde Diana van haar af, en deed het zelfde bij Diana . Ze likte zeker hard aan de clitoris ." Jij zijt een stoute aaah .. Meisje Emma-Chan ." Zeide Diana met een grijns ." Straf me dan Diana ." Zeide ze .

De twee verbleven bij de hotel, als ze elkaar niet los konden laten .

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Hier ben ik weer na een heel week, niet geupdate te hebben ! Fem!Dino en Fem!Enma zijn hot ~ Dit is mijn nieuwe favoriete koppel ! <strong>

**Happy 11/11/11 ! ( lol ) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
